flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
http://www.kongregate.com/games/DifferenceGames/dreams?tab=achievements = 1: Classroom = * trees in the window * dirt on the back wall corner * glass of water on the left-hand table * ladybug towards the front * watch on the blond guy's wrist * hair colour on the girl in the back = 2: Asleep = * smudge on her elbow * day-counting strokes on the table's edge * "JxD" heart on the side of the table * fingernail polish * eraser colour * heart on her sock * beetle on the chair's leg = 3: Dream Begins = * little people facing her * armband on the dream guide's arm * tattoo on the guide's ankle * fuzzy trees to the left * extra strand of hair in front of the guide's face * extra bracelet on the guide's wrist = 4: Mushroom Fairies = * leggings on the sitting fairy * ants on the mushroom's stalk * carved heart on the mushroom's stalk * little person on the mushroom's cap * eyelashes * glowing thing on the left-hand shoulder = 5: Guide In A Tree = * balloon + birds in the sky * birds in the tree * extra bit of scarf on the guide to the left * five mushrooms, not four, bottom left * hole/knot, or not, on the tree * bird on the tree branch to the left = 6: Facing The Sun = * girl's shirt colour * hat, or not, on the girl * detailing on the bottom of the guide's dress * necklace on the guide * chest tattoo on the guide * bindi on the guide = 7: Come On Up = * barrette on the girl * stockings on the girl * stripe on the girl's shirt * necklace on the guide * extra strand of hair on the girl * bracelet on the girl = 8: Flying Away = * rabbit on the moon * spots on the mushroom * spiderweb in the tree * star in the sky * antenna in the distance * birds in the tree = 9: Flyyying = * kite * goose, towards the bottom * little person on the left/bottom flying rock * birds around the sun * striped sock * untied shoelace = 10: Catch! = * purple floater, in the back * face on the yellow floater * face on the red floater * face on the orange floater * bracelet on the girl * stripes on the guide's dress = 11: Landing = * guide's hair colour * stripy sock * detailing on the guide's dress hem * glasses on the girl * elbow movement lines * dress-top colour = 12: Sitting = * headband on the girl * hang-gliding * wristband on the girl * band-aid on one knee * motion lines around the floater * extra floaty thing from the dress = 13: Wake Up = * colour of the paper ball * bug behind the clock * wristband on the boy * wristbands on the girl * pen on the boy's desk * colour of the boy's shoe = 14: Going Home = * detailing on the backpack * cat on the wall * star tattoo on the guide's back * birds around the sun * plane around the buildings * lights in the skyscraper Category:Type:Spot The Difference Category:Kongregate